The One That Got Away
by willowmorrgainne1213
Summary: A poker game becomes more than  what anyone expected ...


This story came to me while I was watching a clip from one of the Interviews the cast of castle was on ( and listening to pink ( "The One That Got Away" )

And this is where I went with it .. I am having some issues with getting my thoughts in to words .sometimes .. The vision in my head doesn't always come out into the writing … I have been out of practice for too long , so please bare with me while I get my hand, eye, and brain coronations synced together .. All input is greatly appreciated … and FYI I do not own castle …

_**The One That Got Away **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The weekly poker game had come to an end early , The Captain had to get home to his wife , and Ryan had bailed an hour ago to spend some time with Jenny , leaving Castle , Kate . Martha , lanie, and Esposito . They sat around the table talking about cases and gossip , basically lost of small talk .. Until ….**_

"_**Hey Castle " where's Alexis tonight ?" Kate asked **_

"_**She's out with Ash ." .. "I really don't like this dating thing " Castle stated shaking his head**_

"_**Well Castle, I think you should be relieved " Kate said smiling deviously **_

" _**Why " he asked raising an eye brow **_

"_**Be glad she isn't like I was " Kate said shaking her head in remembrance **_

"_**Yeah I have heard some horror stories about this girl" Lanie chimed in **_

" _**So I've heard " " but I can never get her to elaborate ." he said daring her with his eyes**_

" _**Yeah Beckett " you cant keep saying things like that, and not give us a little insight." Esposito said giving a chest tap towards Castle **_

_**Kate sat there looking at her friends not saying anything at just looking at her fingers **_

"_**Okay okay don't put my girl on the spot" " you boys want to here all her dirty little secrets. what about one of your own? " Lanie said in defense**_

"_**Okay how about we all share .. Everyone tell something they did as a wild teen " castle said with a wink at Lanie **_

"_**That's what I'm talking about ." Esposito said straightening up in his chair **_

"_**Lanie you want to start?" Castle urged **_

"_**Sure I'll start " "let me see "… "when I was 17 my mom was working late a lot and my brother had this friend that came over a lot to hangout ";; "well my brother fell asleep one night and one thing led to another and we got busy " …" my mom came home early and caught us" .. "I was so embarrassed ." "My mom took me and put me on birth control the next day ." " I thought she was gonna kill me " .." "okay Javier your nest " she said elbowing him in the ribs …**_

" _**well It was the summer after I turned 15 " " I was mowing lawns for summer spending cash " "my neighbor the hot mom on the block asked me to come in and have some lemonade " " it was hot out side , so I did " " Well she had other ideas about what she wanted me to do for her " he smiled .. " I was over there every day for almost the whole summer, until my dad figured out what was going on and made me stop .." Nothing like an older woman to teach you all you should know about sex " he said with a big grin.**_

"_**Well shit Javier I need her address her ass just made my Christmas card list " Lanie said with a serious face ..**_

"_**Well Kate ,your next ." Castle said with the famous Castle smile and eye brow wiggle **_

_**Kate sat glaring at him " why me next,?" "why not you …?" **_

" _**well detective because all of my dirty little secrets can be found in almost any magazine you pick up, or fan page on the web" .." And I am pretty sure you have already read them all " he answered her with a matched glare .." May be the wild child Kate Beckett didn't really exist " " from what I have seen of Kate Beckett she is a long way from being a wild child .." he teased "you were probably in college before you even got drunk the first time and it only took one beer to knock you out "… he was pushing her buttons .. And her knew it ..**_

"_**alright Ricky … here you go, the year I turned 16 that summer my mom had to go and take care of her aunt who was very sick , so I stayed with my dad , who worked nights leaving me unsupervised most of the time ." " That week I got a tattoo, a fake ID , got into a club , and lost my virginity ." she said crossing her arms over her chest , and glaring at Castle**_


End file.
